


Given the Chance to See You

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grindelwald didn't happen and everyone is ok and happy, M/M, just something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Sometimes when Newt is a particularly painful thorn in Percival's side, he knows of better forms of punishment than a fine or jail time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me needing more for this pairing and deciding to just write something cute before I went to bed. Hope you enjoy :)

Percival didn’t exactly make house calls. For one thing, his profession didn’t really require it. Certainly not of this nature. Yet the circumstances were of a special one as he walked through the fireplace and finally let go of the coat collar he’d been dragging behind him.

“Really Theseus, if you had wanted to send for me, a letter would have sufficed,” Percival said as he crossed his arms.

Theseus narrowed his eyes, the shock of Percival and his younger brother coming through his fire place ending rather quickly. “Now really Perc, I thought we’d come to terms with this. I could care less if you showed up here. It’s you that’s always deciding to turn up unexpected.”

“I would agree except you’re always loosing things and _someone_ should return them.”

“I’m not a thing,” Newt sulked softly as he tried to turn around and make a beeline out of there. However, Theseus quickly accioed his bowl of floo powder away and Percival still had Newt’s wand meaning he couldn’t apparate out of there. Of course, he could just walk out of the living room but that would require moving by them and he knew they would easily put a stop to that.

“How many?” sighed Theseus as he stood up.

“Eight this time. And one no-maj nearly got away before I could obliviate him while another almost got bitten by the monstrosity,” Percival responded. “You really should keep a better eye on him.”

“It’s a bugwhant, not a monstrosity,” Newt softly murmured. “And I was just returning it home.”

“Let me guess,” sighed Theseus. “That stupid latch came undone.”

“When does it not?” Percival muttered, still moving towards Theseus as the other man did the same.

“How many laws did he break this time?”

“National or international?”

Theseus raised an eyebrow as if in a challenge. “Both.”

“We’d be here all day.”

“Oh Merlin’s beard, no,” moaned Newt.

Percival’s face remained rather stoic as that was his personality but for Theseus, his grin quickly broke the mirage as he kissed Percival. He did lean over to give his brother a quick, scathing look though. “Learned your lesson yet?”

Newt rapidly nodded his head. “Please just let me go.”

Theseus glanced over at Percival, his cheeky grin still fully in place as Percival evenly replied, “I don’t know about you but I would _love_ to hear Article III. Section V. of the Act of Magical Creature—”

“I promise I won’t do it again ok! Not without official documents! Just please don’t keep going! A mating dance between fumtems is more manageable to watch than you two,” Newt interrupted as he covered his face.

Percival simply cocked an eyebrow at that though his gaze was dragged away from the younger Scamander as Theseus had pushed his arms underneath Percival’s coat and looped them around Percival’s waist. “And I was so looking forward to impressing you,” sighed Theseus.

“You’ve recited the _entire_ Act before,” groaned Newt. That time, even he had admitted that maybe some of his decisions hadn’t been the best and he certainly hadn’t repeated an incident with an Ileykhans again, largely so he wouldn’t have to watch _this_ unfold in front of him.

“Think we’ve tortured him enough?” asked Theseus.

As usual, Percival’s deadpan answer was, “No.”

Theseus grinned from ear to ear at that. “I’d agree but then I’d have to wait to have you all to myself. You don’t visit enough. Really Newt, you should break the law more often.”

“No I/he shouldn’t it,” Newt and Percival said at the same time, causing Theseus to laugh again.

“In that case, I think Newton’s realized the err in his ways,” Theseus said as he leaned in for another kiss. At the same time, he slipped his hand into the pocket that held his brother’s wand and held it out to Newt as he broke away from Percival. “Try not to get into anymore trouble before the day is out.”

Newt just shook his head and made a face as he quickly took off.

“And fix that blasted latch,” grumbled Percival as if as an afterthought. However, his face immediately softened upon turning back to Theseus. “Sorry it’s been so long.”

“No need for that. You know I’ve been in the same pickle,” muttered Theseus with a roll of his eyes. “For the moment, there are no leads in my current case so it’s been _nothing_ but paperwork.”

“I never understood why you hated that so much.”

“And I’ve never understood why you do like paperwork,” snorted Theseus. “Still, rather nice of Newt to help you drop by.”

“You know, ‘help’ is the last word I associate with your brother.”

“Me too. Unless if it’s him calling for it,” Theseus chuckled. “So, when are you expected back?”

“Picquery needs me within the hour.”

“Then let’s stop talking about my brother, hmm.”

Percival rolled his eyes in response as he met Theseus’ lips for another kiss.


End file.
